What went wrong
by pandabearlover16
Summary: Rory found out she was expecting, and also found out who the father will but, but what will happen? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore Girls

CHAPTER ONE

THIS IS WHEN RORI IS STILL GOING TO STARSHOLLOW HIGH SCHOOL

Lorelai is sitting on the couch when Rory starts walking towards the door, with her book bag.

"Hey, Where do you think you are going, Kiddo?" Lorelai ask Rory.

" Lane what's to study, can't I go?"

"Yeah, be back by 10:00pm."

" Well I was wondering if I could stay the night at her house, Mrs. Kim says its okay?"

"Okay have fun, love you."

"Love you too." Rory walk over and gives her mom a hug and then goes back over towards the door and says "I'll be home at 1:00, Okay?"

"Okay"

Rory walks out the door and down her steps, she hates lying to her mom. But she knows that she would never let her stay at Dean's. She only has to walk a couple of blocks, then Dean would be their with his dad's car.

First she had to find somewhere to change her clothes. She saw some bushes, so she went over, took some clothes out of her bag and took off her pants and put on her black skirt, and then took off her T-shirt, under she had a white tank top, she stuffs her pants and shirt in her bag zips it shut and then keeps walking for about 3 minuets.

She sees him, the love of her life. Just sitting in the car waiting for her to get in she starts to walk faster, when she gets to the beat up blue car she opens the door and gets in. Then she leans over and they start to kiss, the he puts his on her leg . Then she breaks off the kiss.

"Hey, not right now, but I still love you."

"I love you more, okay lets go. My parents went out of town today, so we have the house to ourselves." he said as he poled away from the side the road to his dad's house.

"Oh really?, and what do you think we are going to do?" she asked him with her eyes lighting up.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO –

About 5 minutes later he polled in to the drive.

They both get out, Rory goes over and kissed him again. Then Dean gets out his house key and opens the door. Dean closes the door behind Rory. Grabs her and starts to kiss her on the lips, she lets his hands move down her back towards her butt.

But then she stops him and says "Wait I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hurry back", he says looking at her butt while she turns around and heads for the bathroom.

After she shuts the door she takes her backpack, still on arm, and unzips a small pocket in the front and takes out a very nice bra and tong. She undresses and puts on the good stuff. As she puts her clothing back on she thinks to herself, Am I doing the right thing????? Or should I wait?.

Back in the living room Dean is getting everything ready like, putting the movie in and making sure he has some condoms in his pocket. He was hoping he was going to get luck.

Just then Rory walks in the room and sits on the couch, Dean presses play on the DVD player and walks over and sits ver close to her.

"What did you put in?"

"Pretty Woman"

"Oh"

"Don't you like it?"

"Yes, I do like it, but I don't know how much we are going to watch of it." Now she was just teasing him, waiting for him to make the first move.

He starts to kiss her lips, then she stales his lap. He moves to her neck, then he picks her up and moves into his bedroom. He keeps the light off, she likes that he did. They resume, Rory lays down Dean follows her. She takes off her shirt, then he takes off hers. She takes off her skirt while he unbottons his pants.

"God your beautiful" ,Dean says.

"Thank you", was all she could say.

He kisses her lips as he pulls her up to undo her bra, then they take off their underwear,

and starts to pleasure her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The next day Rory awake in Dean's room, she can't believe what she did it felt so good. Why hadn't she done it sooner? She looks over at Dean sleeping so peacefully, she leans over and kisses him.

"Morning, Hun. Sleep well?"

He reply half sleeping, "You were amazing last night, we should do that more often!"

"Be right back, I need to use the bathroom"

She get off the bed and put on her skirt and his shirt, and walks out of his room to the bathroom.

Dean gets off his bed, thinking ,god she is good, and puts on his pants and goes to the kitchen to get some food.

Rory meets him in there.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Ummm do you have any muffins."

" I think so" he says then as he turns around, he pulls her close to him and they start to kiss.

She breaks it off ," I am really hungry, and I feel really weird about last night"

" Didn't you like it?"

"Of course it was great, I mean lying to my mom so I could stay here,I told her I was studying at Lanes."

"Oh okay" He says as her walks past her and gives her he muffins out of the cabinet, "I thought you meant I was bad" then he starts to laugh.

LATER THAT DAY

She walks into Mrs. Kim's shop. "Hey, is Lane here?"

"She is upstairs studying, like you should be."

"Thank you" Rory walks up the steps and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Lane askes.

"I don't know. Who is it?" Rory asks, as she hears the door unlocking.

"hey, what are you doing here, come on it."

"I need a favor, If my mom asks how studying went tell her it went really good." Rory says as she walks over and sits on the bed and Lane does too.

"Why" Lane asks.

"Well, I told her I spent the night here."

"No, you didn't. Not at Dean's. I know…."Rory cut her off,

"Shhhhhhhhh, Your mom will hear you. Yes I did. I stayed the night there, and we sortof had sex."

" WHAT!!!. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT. RORY!!!"

"Shhhhhhhh. Your mom. Yeah we did but I love him, Lane"

"Yeah, okay. You lied to me too , You said that you were going to wait till you got married."

" Yeah I know but" just then her cell phone rings. "just a sec"

she opens her phone "Yeah mom", "Oh I am so sorry we lost track of time sorry", "yeah I will be home soon, love you too bye" she shuts her phone.

"sorry that was mom, I am late got to go bye."

"bye"

Rory get up and walks down stairs, "bye Mrs. Kim"

Mrs. Kim just nodes her head.

As she walks home she thinks about what she has done. She likes it but how come it felt so different this time? By now she is walking past Lukes Dinner. Should I go in and talk to him?? She decided not to and kept walking.

After she got to the house she opened the door.

"Mom I am home, sorry I am late we lost track of time"

"Hun, look at this." Lorelai goes over to the phone stand and gets the mail, and hands Rory a big envelope. she opens it.

"YES, OMG! I GOT IN"


	4. Chapter 4

"YES, OMG! I GOT IN"

"Yeah, I know isn't it great"

"Yes, it is great, but why would they want me now, school just started I would be behind and I wouldn't be able to catch up. They are doing this on purpose! Accepting me late because they know I wont be able to catch up." Rory complains as she walk over and sits on the couch.

"Hun, I thought you wanted this. That is why I have been saving up money."

"Yeah but Chilton mom. It's so far away. How would I get back and forth??

" Take the bus or even the car sometimes, we live in a small town I can walk almost anywhere."

"What about Dean? I wont ever get to see him."

"What about Dean? I thought you were dating Jess?"

"That is what I said." Rory said yelling at herself inside for almost telling her mom.

"Okay. What else does it say?" Lorelai says walking over to the couch and sitting next to Rory. Why did she say Dean? She thought to herself.

"Um, not much just when the Orientation and the price.." Rory looks up at her mom, "Mom, we can't afford this!"

"Yes, we can." Just then the phone rang. Lorelai got up and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hello Jess. Do you want to talk to Rory?"

"Rory, its Jess." She gets up, takes the phone into her bed room and sits on the bed after she closes the door.

"Hey"

"Hey, are you busy" he asks.

"I am reading my mail. I Just got accepted to Chilton High" She said.

"Oh really, well you want to come over and celebrate? We have the upstairs to ourselfs. Luke went on a trip with his girlfriend, they left this moring."

"well, I'll ask" she gets off her bed, opens her door and asks Lorelai, of course she says yes.

"yeah I'll be over at 3:00?"

"Perfect, bye"

"bye" She put the phone back on the hook.

LATER THAT DAY AT 3:00

Rory opens the dinner door, "Jess, I am here"

"Come on up, I have something for you"

She walks up the steps and opens the door, no light but candles.

"Jess?"

"You like it?" he asks her as he walk over and puts his arms around her and then starts to kiss her.

"So romantic."

"I am glad you think so, oh by the way I got a movie for us to watch, The Notebook."

"Oh, thank you, Jess. God I love you, what would I do without you."

"And I love you also." He take off her coat and puts it on one of the chairs, then they walk over and cuddle on the couch. He presses play on the movie.

About half way through they start to make out next thing she know they are naked on jess's bed and she is giving him a blow job. Then it is his turn to have fun, he brings her back up they start to kiss again. Thinking about the other night that they were together in his car, she has improved. Then he enters her with caution, making sure it was okay.

She wakes up a little before 10:00.

"Jess, wake up I have to be home in 5 mins!"

But he didn't wake up, so she just though her clothes on, make sure her hair was good and ran to her house.

She was half was back when she realized she forgot her coat and she couldn't go back an get it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She decided to leave it and get it tomorrow morning.

She kept running till she was in her house.

"Sorry mom. We watched 3 movies and didn't want to leave till we finished the last one."

"That is okay. Rory I want to talk to you about sex."

"Okay mom, what do you want to tell me not to do it? Okay, I wont I promise."

"It's more than that, come and sit down with me." Rory walks over and sits on the couch with her mother. " Before I had you something happened with me, I had a miscarriage."

"Oh mom, I am so sorry I had no idea."

"That is okay. I just don't want you to end up like me. Okay, Not that you are a bad thing I just hoped I would have had a daughter like you if I would have waited, you know what I mean"

"Thanks mom." Rory gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Hey mom, What did you have for supper?"

"Waffles"

"Okay" She decides that she is not hungry and goes into the bathroom and takes a shower. As she is in the shower she is washing herself, thinking to her self what would it be like if I were doing this to someone else? Would it feel the same???

Rory goes to bed about 10:30.

She has a dream that she is laying on her bed and a girl walks in and starts to make out with her. The girl moves down her body, puts her tongue in her navel, then continues down, spread open her legs and puts her tongue into her.

Rory wakes up thinking wasn't 2 men enough? Rolls over shut off her alarm clock gets up, and goes to the bathroom.

It was only 7:00 but Rory liked to take her time on her way to school.

AFTER SCHOOL.

Rory goes and meets up with Jess after school.

"Hey Jess I forgot my jacket at your place" She says when she sees him sitting on a bench out side of school.

"Well then lets go get it." he says.

They walk across the street to Luke's Dinner. He opens the door for her then locks it behind them. They walk upstairs to get her jacket, jess locks that door too. He had something on his mind.

Rory walks over to the table and gets her jacket off the chair. As she turns around Jess is right there and then he starts to kiss her. He puts his arm around her, she drops her coat on the floor and puts her arms around him. No words were said. She takes off his shirt and he takes off hers. Rory and Jess move over to the couch. She lies down and he gets on top of her. Still making out Jess takes his hand and starts to unbutton her Skirt. They break apart then they finish undressing themselves. Rory lies back down, Jess spreads her legs apart and he enters her like she is a dog in heat, she moans.

After they are done she goes and washes up so she doesn't smell, but is careful enough not to get her hair wet so her mom wouldn't know.

FRIDAY NIGHT ABOUT 5:30-6:00

"Mom, can I go to orientation tomorrow at Chilton? Rory asks.

"Of course, what time does it start?"

"9:00 am."

"Okay I will take off work"

"Oh, mom you don't have to do that I will drive myself and see if Lane want to go with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I will call Lane now."

10 mins later.

" Mom Lane said she could go"

THE NEXT MORING

Rory pulls onto the side of the road on her and Lanes way to Chilton.

"Why are you stopping" Lane asked

"Lane, I think I am pregnate."

"WHAT, how do you know. Did you take a test?"

"No, I missed my period. Getting the test is what I need your help with."

"Okay"

"I have some money, but I need you to go with me."

"Well okay."

Rory drove tell they saw a gas staion.

"First thing first", Rory said as she was pulling into the station, "Lets go see if they have any tests."

They got out of the car and walked through the doors. It didn't take them long to find it.

"How does it work" Lane asked.

"I think you have to pee on it."

Rory and Lane walked up to the register and payed for it. Lane and Rory went in to the bathroom and opened the box and read the directions.

"Okay we don't want it pink." Rory said as she went into the stall.

About a mintue later Rory came out with it in her hands.

"How long did we have to wait" shes asked Lane.

Lane picked up the paper and read outloud "3 mintues"

They stood there for 3 mintues then looked at the test.

They just looked up at eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

They just looked up at eachother.

Rory fell to the floor and started crying.

"OH MY GOD! Rory are you alright" Lane bent down next to her.

Rory sat there crying for almost 2 hours.

"Rory your phone is ringing" Lane said, it was the first words she had said in 2 hours.

Rory dug into her coat pocket, "Lane answer it and tell her I am in the bathroom" It was Rorys mom.

"Hello" Lane said.

"Lane? Where is Rory?"

"Oh, Rory. She is in the bathroom. Then we have to get back to the orentation."

"Oh, Okay. Well tell her that her grandparents want her to stop on her way back. Bye"

"Bye" she cloesed the cell phone and gave it to Rory.

"She said that your grandparents wanted you to stop by on your way back home."

"How can I face them? Lane I don't know who the father is."

"What do you mean I thought that you slept with Dean?" Lane asked.

"I did but I also slept with……. Jess." Rory said balling again.

Rory never did go see her grandparents. Lane had to drive home because Rory needed to think about how she was going to tell her mom, Jess, and Dean.

When they were about 5 minutes from StarsHollow Rory started to drive again, only becasuse Lane didn't have her licences yet.

"_I am only 16"Rory thought " How am I going to raise a kid on my own I am so much smarter than that. Then I don't even know who the father is. God I am so fucking __retarted."_

Rory droped Lane off at home then, she had to go home herself and tell her mom that she was pregnate BUT she didn't know who the father was.

Rory walked inside. Her mother sitting by the kitchen table eating.

"Mom, I need to talk to you. This is very important." That was all Rory got out and then came the tears. "Mom I am so sorry, I don't know how I will repay you."

"Oh my god. Are you okay? Come sit down and tell mom what is wrong I promise I wont be mad at you.?

" I am pregnate mom and I don't know if Jess or Dean is the father." She cryed.


	7. Chapter 7

"What!?!?" Lorelei says in shock.

"I am so sorry mom, I thought I was ready and then this. I am so sorry." Rory whispers still crying.

"I am sorry too, I just cant deal with this right now. why don't you go to bed and I will wake you up for dinner."

Rory gets up and walks into her room and shuts the door. Lorelei gets up and walks over to the phone. She calls Luke.

"Hey Luke. This is Lorelei, Is Jess there."

"No, he is at work. Why" Luke says.

"Okay I will be there in a bit." She hangs up the phone grabs her coat and leaves.

She walks into Luke's Dinner.

"Lorelei? Are you okay? What happened? Is Rory alright?" Luke questions her.

"She is pregnant."

"What!? Who is the dad? Jess?"

"She doesn't know."

"What do you mean, Jess is her boyfriend.'

"She slept with Dean too."

By now Luke could see Jess coming home.

"Are we going to tell him?"

"No, I better get going"

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry it is so short i am just not in the writeing mood. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

As Lorelei walk in the door, back at home, she can Rory sitting in living room. Lorelei walks, over hangs up her coat then goes into the living room and sits next to Rory.

"Why?" was all she could say.

"I don't know, I just needed it. I guess." Rory replied.

"How could you do this to us, how are you going to go to Chilton, with a baby?"

" I didn't go to orientation. Lane and I went to a store and got a pregnancy test, and that is when I found out."

" We need to see if it is right I need to call the doctor. And you need to tell Jess and Dean."

"But I cant then Jess will break up with me!"

" I don't care, Tomorrow we will go to the hospital and see if they can fit you in, and see if you are really pregnant. Why didn't you just tell me you were having sex? We could have gotten you protection."

"No you wouldn't have."

After about an hour of talking they went into the kitchen and ate pop tarts.

A WEEK LATER

Rory had went to the doctors and found out she really was pregnant. Rory still had to tell Dean and Jess about her. She was going to Dean's this afternoon, and Jess's tonight. She didn't know how she would tell them.

1:35

Lorelei just dropped Rory off at Deans.

Dean walks over and kisses Rory, "Hey, its been awhile since we have talked. What's been going on? When you called me yesterday it sounded urgent.'

"Dean, I don't know how to tell you this", a moment passed before she continued, " Dean I am pregnant and I don't know if you or Jess it the father"

"WHAT! Oh, hell no! you aren't going to blame this baby on me. You're the whore who slept with two guy, get the hell out of my face!"

"Dean, come back" she yelled at Dean as he walked to the door.

She takes out her cell phone and calls her mom, crying.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, can you come back?" Rory says to her mother, crying.

Lorelai says nothing, just hangs up. She knew what was going to happen, it's the same way Chris acted when he found out that she was pregnant with Rory.

Rory just sits down on the steps and turn side ways to look into the window, she can see Dean looking trough the curtains. As soon as Dean sees her looking at him, he leaves the window. To Rory he doesn't look that upset. Rory hears a car coming thinking that it is her mother, she gets up. But its not, its Luke.

Luke stops about 10 feet away from Rory. Shuts off his truck and gets out, Leaving the door open behind him.

"Luke?, What are you doing here?" Rory asks walking half way to the truck.

"I am picking you up, your mom told me where you were. Get in the truck." Luke starts to walk past Rory, and repeats get in the truck again.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Rory grabs his arm, "What are you doing." She asks again.

He looks into eyes after he turns around, "Nothing." Then he walks past her again and gets back into the truck. Rory walks around and get into the passenger side.

As Luke is driving Rory home he tells her, she need to tell Jess about the baby.

"How do you know?" Rory asks. "That's a dumb question, of course my mother told you. God, can't she keep anything to herself. And I know I need to tell him I just wanted to tell Dean first, I hope Jess takes it better than Dean did."

The rest of the way home is silent.

"Thanks for the ride Luke, see you tomorrow for breakfast."

Luke backs up and leaves.

Rory opens the door, which is unlocked, and walks inside. By this time she is not crying anymore. So she goes over to the phone and calls Jess.

"Hello, Luke's Dinner, Jess Speaking."

"Hey Jess its me, Rory. You got a minute of privacy?"

"Umm, sure. Are you alright, Rory? You sound different?"

"Jess.." Then she starts crying.

"Rory, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Jess, I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"And"

"I am listening."

"I don't know if you or Dean is the father."

CLICK

"Hello, Jess, are you still there. Jess Please say something"

BEEB BEEB BEEB

Rory hangs up the phone. Walks over the couch and lays down. She turns on the TV, to music videos, and cries herself to sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for all your comments, I appreciate you helping me be a better writer, please tell me if this chapter is better. THANKS AGAIN.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday (still) one week in

"Rory, Rory." Lorelai says as she shakes her daughter.

"Mom?" ,Rory asks, just waking up, "what time is it?"

"It's 4:19. When did Luke come and get you?"

"Right after I hung up with you. Mom, I called Jess and told him, he just hung up on me. I don't know what I should do." Rory sits up to let her mother sit down.

"Rory, give it time, I know what it is like. You know you have to tell my mother?"

Rory stood up and said "Yes, but when I never see her.", There was a moment of silence ,"Maybe we should go over and have supper with them on Friday night? God, she is going to be so mad at me. okay I am going to go change and then can you give me a ride to Lane's house? We have a project due on Wednesday, and we haven't even started it." Then she started walking to her bedroom.

Lorelai thinks for a moment " Rory, you know we have to tell the principal at your school?"

Rory peaks her head out of her room "Not Mr. Feek!! He'll tell everyone!"

"Well hun, I think everyone will know soon enough. Come on you have 2 mins. I need to get food anyway. How long will you be staying there? you cant stay the night. And you can't take the car anywhere for awhile."

A couple minutes they were in town, and as Rory was getting out of the car she said' " you can pick me up at 7:30." and walked to the door. Ms. Kim, was waiting for people to pick what they wanted.

"Rory is that you, Lane is upstairs." said Ms. Kim.

"Thanks Ms. Kim." and she goes upstairs.

She knocks on Lane's door and walks in. They go into Lane's closet and talk and do there project. At 7:50 Lorelai comes and gets Rory and they go home and eat pizza takeout Lorelai got in town. And the go to bed.

SUNDAY.

Rory gets up does her homework and then goes to work with her mother, she tells Sookie and Jackson about her expecting both sad but very happy for her at the same time.

She got home around 4:30, and on the answering machine there was a message from Jess. Just saying call him back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rory is happy that he called but worried about what he might say.

"Mom, Jess called. He wants me to call him back."

"Okay then call him back, be careful ok. Oh by the way call and tell Chris about it, or do you want me to do it."

Rory picks up the phone and calls Lukes Diner.

"Hello Lukes Diner Luke speaking"

"Hey Luke is Jess there"

"No not right now, Rory?"

"yeah its me just tell him to call me back"

As the weeks went on Rory and Jess started talking again, Rory told Chris and her grandparents, all of them were disappointed in her, but hoped the baby was healthy. The word got around town, and school, and Lorelai's inn went out of business and they had to move in with Emily and Richard, Lorelai's parents. Sookie and Jackson got married and came and visited Rory and Lorelai every week or so. Jess was at Emily's house a lot sometimes he even spent the night. Luke and Lorelai started going out, about a month after they found out Rory was expecting. As soon as Ms. Kim found out about Rory , she stopped Lane from talking to her, so now they pass letter to each other through Sookie. As for Dean, He moved to FL to live with his mother and hasn't talked or even wrote Rory.

3 months in.

"Rory Gilmore?" says a nurse.

"Here." Rory,Jess and Lorelai get up and follow the nurse down the hall, then they took a right, then a left then they were to the room.

"Okay, Rory ,Dr. Mick will be with you in a min." the nurse says and then she leaves.

Rory says, "Jess, What did your mom say when you told her she might be a grandma."

"Um, I didn't tell her yet, I want to make sure it's mine before I get her all excited."

"Rory it makes perfect since to me, that he is waiting, just imagine if its Deans the father and Jess told his mom that he was. It would break her heart." Lorelai said.

Just then the doctor came in.

"Hello, Rory, Why don't you get up on the table, and if I could have you two by her head."

The doctor turns off the light and turns on the ultrasound machine, and put the jell on the end of it and pulls up her shirt, and puts some on Rory's belly, then puts the mouse thing on her belly, "Oh", the Dr. says after a min.

"What, is everything okay with the baby?" Rory asks.


	12. Chapter 12

"I have some good news for you, your having triplets, see the three heart beats," and he points the screen. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Triplets, are you sure?" Jess asks. His face turns to an unreadable expression.

"Positive," Jess sits in the plastic chair behind him, breathing deep.

"Yes I would like to know the sex," Rory says. Lorelai turns bulged eyes to Rory. _Three?_

"It looks as though you will be the mother of two boys and a girl," Dr. Mick says pointing to various circles and shapes on the fuzzy looking machine. Rory just takes a deep breath. _You can do it, breath. _

"2 boys and a girl", Lorelai says laughing, "your going to have your hands full, at all times," Lorelai's laughing ceases when she sees the pale scared face of her sixteen year old daughter.

"3 kacbes? Tat Fonce?" Jess who was still sitting in the hard plastic chair asks. Except now he has his head in his hands. Everyone in the room turns to look at him. Feeling eyes on his, Jess looks up.

"What?" Rory asks a confused scared Jess.

"Oh, I said, 3 babies? At once?" Jess says and Rory shows him that withering stare that he always wanted to see.

"Um, okay we have another issue, the boys are developing faster than the girl," the doctor says interrupting the stare down between the young couple.

"Will she be mentally impaired?" Rory asks trying to take it all in. The doctor shook his head.

"No, but Rory may I ask you a question?" he asks.

"Yeah,"

"Did you sleep with two consecutive men?" Out of the corner of her eye Rory saw Jess tense at the thought or mention of Dean. Rory looks down at her hands.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, sorry, but that might explain the difference in size. They might have different fathers," he said and Jess jumped.

"How could you tell the father's?" he asked.

"Well there is this procedure called, amniocenteses. It's just a simple test of their amniotic fluid," Dr. Mick said pointing to Rory's stomach.

"Is it harmful to the babies?" Lorelai said remembering hearing of this once.

"Not when there are more than one involved," Lorelai nodded.

"If you like, Rory, we may schedule this procedure for next month," Jess looked desperately at Rory. She nodded.

"Do it," the nurse scurried off to do so. The doctor wiped off Rory's stomach, turned off the machine, and pulled down her shirt. Rory sat up as Dr. Mick threw away the paper towel. Dr. Mick look over at Rory then asks her, "Did you consider giving them up for adoption we have a great program here at the hospital."

"I would never give up my babies, I don't care how much it take for me to keep them I am keeping them," Rory said, feeling protective of the little dots she had just seen.

"Rory it's not really up to you it's up to your mother, because you are under age you don't really have a say," Rory looked at her mother, tears started to roll down her cheeks. For a small miniscule moment in time, Rory had thought that Lorelai might use that old worn "mother" card.

"Rory, hunny it will be all right, I am not going to let them take your babies," but that didn't stop Lorelai from doing the math in her head immediately. It was going to be hard. Especially under the Gilmore's roof. They made the appointment for next month. She would be five months then. Jess left with a kiss from Rory. Lorelai and Rory slipped into the Jeep and drove silently home. Lorelai walked in the house and Emily came out of the sitting room.

"Three, triplets," Emily looked shocked.

"Well, did you know that my aunt was a triplet," Emily started, "but two died," Emily continued when Richard yelled out for Rory.

"Hello grandpa," Rory said sitting on the chair in front of his desk. "I'm having triplets."

"Wow," Richard said and sat back for a second contemplating. "Rory, I have been on the phone all day, but I have managed to acquire your home back," Rory screamed and threw her arms around her grandfather. Emily and Lorelai came running in.

"Grandpa got our house back!" dinner was spent talking about moving. After everyone had gone to bed, with their hearts soaring at the thought of their home. Rory woke up to the phone ringing. So she followed the talking and ended up in her mother's room.

"Mom?" Rory said, she walked over and turned on the light, her mother had tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Rory sit down," Rory sits down on the bed, " Rory there has been an accident, Jess flipped his car and they don't know how much longer he will live."

Rory spend the rest of the night crying. She had been so happy over the house. Finally the Gilmore Girls had been going home, but now Jess might be…she couldn't say it.

The next morning Emily hugged Rory and Lorelai and Rory went to the hospital. All Rory could do was stare. Lorelai threw her arm over Rory's shoulder, and they walked to the nurse's station in the intensive care unit.

"Jess Mariano?"

"Are you family?" the nurse asked looked at Rory suspiciously. Rory turned evil.

"I'm carrying his baby," Rory spat out.

"Umm…room 1408, follow the blue line," they followed the blue line and in front of his door, sat Luke. Luke stood and kissed Lorelai, and hugged Rory. Rory stared at the door, numb. A doctor came out and shook his head. Rory's body racked with sobs. Luke caught her before she fell.

GOT HELP FROM PURPLERIBONS :)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

When Rory woke up she was lying in a hospital bed, "Mom?" Rory tried to say but it only came out in a squeaky little voice.

"I'm right here" ,Lorelai said as she approached the bed, " The doctor said that you need to stay in bed, no moving around the room. You could damage the babies." She grabbed her daughters hand, knowing that she was scared.

Just then Luke came into the room, holding a coffee cup, "Oh, Rory, you are awake. How do you feel? Do I need to get the doctor?" He asked almost running to the bed, but being careful not to spill Lorelai's coffee.

"No, She is fine. Now give me my coffee." She said almost laughing but then she became serious, "Did you call Emily?"

"Yes, I did. She said that they wish that they could come but they had a party planned for tonight, and it would be rude of them to cancel, so they are not coming."

The door opened before Lorelai could say something. "Hello you remember me, don't you? Dr. Mick, I checked you when you came for your first visit."

"Yes, I remember you." Lorelai answered for Rory, she just nodded her head.

Rory sat up in bed, as far as she could, even though she was only about 4 or 5 months in she was pretty big.

Dr. Mick walked over to the bed and asked Luke to leave, "Would you like to do the amniocenteses procedure now?" Dr. Mick asked Rory.

Rory nodded her head yes.

"Okay, why don't you and your mother get this gown on you, and I'll be back in 5 minuets." He walked over to the cabinet and got a gown, gave it to her, and left the room.

"Will it hurt?" Rory whispered.

"I'm not sure, but we will ask Dr. Mick when he come back." Lorelai said as she was helping Rory but the gown on.

About 5 minuets later they heard a knock at the door, "Does Rory have her gown on?", it was Dr. Mick.

"Yes, she does." Lorelai answered.

He opened the door and walked over washed his hands but on gloves and got the syringe, and Ultra sound machine out.

"Will it hurt?" Rory whispered.

"Rory, why are you whispering." asked Dr. Mick, with a worried look on his face.

"My throat hurts."

Dr. Mick told Rory to open her mouth, and he looked at it.

"Well, maybe you just need some water." He walked out of the room and when he came back he had a cup of water in his hand and gave it to Rory.

Rory took a sip and another sip, then she drank the whole cup and said that she was hungry. Dr. Mick said that she could eat after the test was done.

" Now I am going to put some of this numbing gel on your stomach but it will still hurt some."

He turned on the ultra sound machine and put gel on the end of it. Then he found the right spot on her stomach. He told her that the numbing gel would be cold, but she said that was fine. After he put the gel on her stomach, he called in a nurse to hold the mouse to the ultra sound machine.

"Okay this is going to hurt.", He told Rory. As he pushed the needle into her, she winced. This whole procedure took about a half an hour because there were 3 sacs to test.

Luke came back in after the doctor had left. The doctor told Rory to keep the robe on because she would be there for a couple of days.

The next day the results were back…………………….

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to up date hope you like.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Rory was getting restless, from the combination of staying in bed and waiting for the test results.

Yesterday, Luke had to give a blood sample to Dr. Mick so he had something to compare fluid to.

About 9:00 A.M. Luke, Lorelai, Emily and Richard came to see how Rory was and too see if the results were in, but they didn't come in until almost noon.

"Rory, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Dr. Mick asked, while he stood next to the bed. Emily and Richard were sitting on the chair, and Luke and Lorelai were standing on the other side of the bed.

"Um, Bad?" Rory said, questioning herself.

"Bad news is that none of them are Jess'", Rory, with sad eyes, looked over at Luke and Lorelai.

"The good news?" Rory asked.

"They are all healthy and growing good."

"But I thought you said the girl baby was growing slow?" Lorelai asked with a worrying look on her face.

"Most often in triplet cases, one or two of them grow smaller than the other one or two, but I thought because you slept with 2 different guy right after another…", He didn't finish his sentence. "Okay well, You can go home but I wouldn't move around too much because it can cause pressure on your spine, and make sure you stay on your side." Then he left the room.

Rory, almost depressed, left the hospital, she was trying to grasp what the doctor had said, Dean was the father of all three.

Rory and Lorelai had a talk that night, after Luke, Kirk and Jackson helped move them move back to Starshollow.

Rory was laying on the couch and Lorelai was sittling…

"Rory, are you okay, you really didn't say much, after what the doctor said."

"I don't know anymore mom, first this", Rory points at her belly, "The finding out Jess died, and Dean wants nothing to do with it, and now finding out he is the father of all three? I don't know if I can handle it." with a worried look on her face she started to cry, and she cried for a good hour or two, all along Lorelai was there holding her daughter that was so scared.

A couple days after that was Jess' funeral, he was buried in Starshollow grave yard. Everybody was there, but not Jess' own mother.

After things cooled down a little , it took almost a month, Luke asked Lorelai to marry him, of course she said yes.

Rory had gone back to the doctor last week and he had said the babies were doing fine, but she should still stay in bed, and not move around a lot. And Chris, Rory's father, came to visit Rory and tell her that he had to go to China on business, so he couldn't be back for the birth. Rory understood

"Mom?" Rory said one afternoon.

"Yah?" Luke answered back.

"Where's mom?" Rory didn't know because she had just woken up from a nap.

"She went to the dinner to get some more of my stuff, what can I do for you."

"Well I am hungry, do you think you could fry me some fries, and a hamburger, and maybe some pancakes, oh, and maybe some sausages, Oh don't for get a bout hashbrowns."

"Hungry?"

" I told you I was, and remember I am eating for four," Rory said as she walked from her bedroom to the kitchen, but when she was about a foot from the table, she fell over.

When she woke up she was in the hospital, again. She looked around and saw her mother and Luke sleeping in the chair.

But then she looked down at her belly, and screamed….


	15. Chapter 15, THE LAST CHAPTER!

"What happened?" Rory yelled, " Did I lose them?"

"Rory, Its okay." Lorelai said, waking up from Rory's yelling, "The babies are fine, they were pushing on, I think he said (the doctor) the spine, and it was hitting a nerve, and you passed out."

"So, what happened to the babies mom?" By now Luke and Lorelai were standing next to the bed.

"Rory, its been over a month, since you passed out." Luke said , looking over a Lorelai.

"WHAT!, Where are my babies? I want to see them, NOW!" Rory looked at her mother, then at Luke. Then she started to sit up.

"Okay I'll go get the nurse" Then Luke went and got the nurse and doctor.

All three babies,(Jasmine Cheri, James Joe, and Jonathan Jones , were fine, in good health, all growing big, and happy. After the doctor examined Rory ,he told her that she could go home, but they needed to watch her.

Months went by and the babies grew bigger and bigger. Luke and Lorelai had a baby girl and named it Keshia Kass. (SIDE NOTE: Keshia means favorite, and Kass means she who entangles men, lol)

Eventually Dean came back and found out the babies where his, he wanted to see them and get to know them, and he did. But Dean left again and this time he didnt come back, but he did pay child support

THE END

Authors note: I hope you liked my story and I am sorry the last chapter covered so much and was very short , I just am getting sick of writing. please comment the story and tell me what you think


End file.
